You're Still The One
by Lucrece Malfoy
Summary: Life, family, happiness, sadness, and love made up the childhood and teen years of Narcissa Black. This is her story...a story not often told. (LuciusNarcissa; OotP spoilers; R&R!)
1. Part One: Platform Nine & Three Fourths

You're Still The One  
Part One: Platform 9 & 3/4  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: R for sexual situations  
  
genre: romance/drama  
  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
When I first saw you, I saw love.   
And the first time you touched me,   
I felt love   
And after all this time, you're still the one I love  
Looks like we made it   
Look how far we've come my baby   
  
We mighta took the long way   
We knew we'd get there someday   
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night   
  
Ain't nothin' better   
I'm glad we didn't listen   
Look at what we would be missin   
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night   
I'm so glad we made it   
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
....  
  
Eleven year old Narcissa Black yawned loudly and rolled over on her plush bed, a lock of curly blonde hair falling over her eyes.   
  
"Miss Narcissa? Miss Narcissa?" Narcissa opened an eye, looking at the house-elf, Pokey. Narcissa couldn't stand the name Pokey; it made the elf sound ridiculous. She always referred to him as Poe.   
  
"Mmm?" The elf bobbed up and down next to the bed.   
  
"Pokey has been sent to tell you that your presence is requested at breakfast." Narcissa sighed and sat up, stretching.   
  
"All right, tell Mummy and Daddy I'll be down in ten minutes." She knew only too well that when her presence was 'requested' at breakfast, it meant she was to get out of bed, dressed, and go to the dining room as quickly as possible. Narcissa slid out of bed and began to get dressed, humming quietly to herself.  
  
"Narcissa, dear, you can't possibly have forgotten you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow?" Narcissa came skipping down the wide staircase into the front hall, where she was greeted by her mother.   
  
"No, Mummy. Why?" Regina Black frowned slightly at her daughter.   
  
"You showed no signs of remembering that we had to go to Diagon Alley today. I'm meeting Rhiannon Malfoy there today. Her son, Lucius, will be there as well." Regina spun on her heel, dark blue robes billowing as she marched into the dining room. Narcissa rolled her eyes and followed her mother. She had heard a lot about these Malfoys and didn't understand what the big deal about them was. Just another stuffy rich family, thought Narcissa sadly, sitting down to breakfast. Although she was quite rich herself and a lady in public, Narcissa often grew tired of the responsibilities that came with the surname Black.   
  
"Good morning, princess." Caleb Black smiled at his daughter as his wife gave him an airy kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Good morning, Daddy."   
  
"Narcissa, sit up straight! Do not slouch and hold your chin up! You're a Black!" Narcissa groaned inwardly and began to eat her porridge in silence. Her older sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda came into the dining room a few moments later.   
  
"Bellatrix, dear, what do you need in Diagon Alley?" Regina addressed her oldest daughter warmly. Andromeda sat down in silence and began to eat. "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three, Mother." Bellatrix spoke in a sweet voice. Narcissa had always gotten along with Andromeda better than Bellatrix because she was laid back, though she did get along well with Bellatrix too.   
  
"What about you, Andromeda? What do you need?" Andromeda looked up for a second.   
  
"Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two. But don't worry, Mother, I'm coming to Diagon Alley with you and Narcissa."   
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade, Mother. I'm meeting some friends there." Regina nodded and sat down next to her husband. They both flipped through their copies of the Daily Prophet, murmuring quietly to each other while the three sisters finished their breakfast in silence.  
  
"Oh, isn't Narcissa lovely, Lucius?" Rhiannon Malfoy cooed to her son as Regina, Narcissa, and Andromeda approached.   
  
"Lovely." Lucius spoke in a bored drawl and smirked slightly at Narcissa. Narcissa frowned at him. The way he was looking at her made her feel like a very small child. She held her chin up and smoothed the front of her emerald green robes. Narcissa's curly golden hair had been pulled into a neat bun and she wore an emerald bow around it.   
  
"Hello, Rhiannon." Regina beamed at Rhiannon who smiled back. Andromeda had plastered a fake smile on her face and looked at her mother.   
  
"Mother, I've just spotted a few of my school friends. May I join them?" Regina smiled down at her daughter.   
  
"Yes, dear, meet me back here in an hour." Andromeda tore off down the alley, her dirty blonde hair flying. She joined a group of girls next to Quality Quidditch Supplies, some who had Ravenclaw badges, like Andromeda, and some who had Gryffindor badges. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Malfoy were soon deep in discussion, leaving Narcissa and Lucius to keep each other company.   
  
"Want to grab an ice cream?" Narcissa looked at Lucius.   
  
"No, I don't associate with children." He swept off down the alley, where a knot of boys in Hogwarts robes with Slytherin badges like Lucius were beckoning to him. Narcissa felt her cheeks get hot. Child, was she?   
  
"Hmph!" Narcissa stormed off toward Flourish and Blott's were a group of chattering girls her age were gathered.  
  
During her hour at Flourish and Blott's, Narcissa made friends with three other girls who would also be first years at Hogwarts: Abby Niles, Leslie Hale, and Miranda Benson. "I'm going to be a Slytherin. Everyone else in my family is," said Leslie, a tall slender brunette, as she carelessly flicked a bit of lint from her expensive looking robes.   
  
"Me too," piped Abby, who's sweet freckled face loomed at each of the other girl's shoulders; she was the shortest of the group at only 4'9".   
  
"I guess I will be too. My older brother, Dominic is a fifth year. He's also a prefect." Miranda tossed her shoulder-length black hair back, beaming over at a tall boy with dark brown hair who was talking to a few other Slytherins around his age.   
  
"Narcissa, dear! We have shopping to do!" Regina Black came hurrying over, her handbag swinging. Narcissa rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yes, Mother. See you tomorrow," she smiled at her friends and waved as her mother dragged her away.  
  
An hour later, Narcissa, Regina, and Andromeda were back inside their manor. Narcissa's arms were full of heavy packages. "Okay, girls, go pack your trunks." Narcissa scampered up the stairs toward her bedroom. "Walk like a lady, Narcissa!" Regina called after her daughter. She walked into her room and dumped her packages on her bed. Narcissa pulled out her wand first. It was 8 and 1/2 inches, dogwood, with a tail hair from an elegant unicorn mare, or so Mr. Ollivander had told her. She admired her wand before beginning to pack her belongings into her trunk, with the initials N.B. engraved on the top.   
  
The next morning was pure chaos: the Blacks had to get three girls and three Hogwarts trunks onto Platform 9 and 3/4 without Muggles noticing them. "Muggles! They don't notice anything, the stupid gits," scoffed Bellatrix when Narcissa questioned her about getting onto the platform. Andromeda frowned slightly, but kept her mouth shut. The Blacks were a very respectable pureblood family and didn't associate with Muggles or Muggle-born witches and wizards. Andromeda was the exception, though. She had never been prejudiced against Muggles and Muggle-borns. Somehow, the Blacks made it through the barrier on Platform 9 and 3/4 without any Muggles noticing. Narcissa spotted Leslie, Miranda, and Abby quickly.   
  
"Bye, Mother, bye, Father." She gave each of her parents a peck on the cheek and ran off to join her friends. Lucius Malfoy and his friends snickered and pointed at the giggling first years. Narcissa felt her blood boil. How could she have possibly thought he was attractive when she first laid eyes on him? "Stupid git," she grumbled, joining her friends.   
  
"Come on Narcissa, we've got a compartment saved!" The four chattering girls linked arms and boarded the train.  
  
"Bye! See you at Christmas" The girls waved frantically to their parents from the window of the train. Mr. Black beamed and waved back, but Mrs. Black was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as she called   
  
"Behave like a lady, Narcissa! Hold your chin up! You're a Black!" Then she burst into tears and buried her face in her husband's shoulder as the train turned a corner out of sight. Narcissa gave a sigh of relief. No parents! Freedom at last! The girls all burst into chatter at once, discussing their textbooks and pondered about what their classes would be like. When it was almost noon, they heard loud thumps coming from outside their door.   
  
"You're in for it this time, Black!" roared an angry voice. There were sounds of boys cheering and fists flying. Abby, Leslie, Miranda, and Narcissa sat staring at the glass door, mesmerized. A shadowy figure appeared on the other side of the glass, right before the door slid open. Abby, Miranda, and Leslie gasped but Narcissa stood up, gazing, openmouthed at the boy before her. "Sirius?!"  
  
..... 


	2. Part Two: The Newest Slytherin

You're Still The One  
Part Two: The Newest Slytherin  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: R for sexual situations  
genre: romance/drama  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep on reviewing!  
  
....  
  
"Oh, SIRIUS, have you been FIGHTING again?" Narcissa had leapt to her feet and fixed her twelve year old cousin with an icy stare.   
  
Sirius grinned through his nosebleed. "Awb, Cissa, we wab jusb habing sub fud."   
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Narcissa mouth, but she planted her fists firmly on her hips. "I'm going to tell Auntie Celesta you've been fighting, Sirius..." She waggled a finger menacingly under his nose. Sirius scowled.  
  
"Cissa, I'b gobing to curse you ib you do." His face had turned angry and the blood wasn't pouring from his nose as hard anymore. Narcissa sniffed and flounced back to her seat.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell her...THIS time..." Narcissa rummaged through her robes for her wand. She muttered a spell and pointed her wand at a nervous-looking Sirius. His nose stopped bleeding instantly and Narcissa pocketed her wand again. "Now, who were you fighting? Severus Snape?"  
  
Sirius looked sheepish. "Ah, well..." He looked at James, Remus, and Peter for support but none of them would meet his gaze.  
  
"SIRIUS!" barked Narcissa, making her cousin and his friends jump.   
  
Sirius threw his hands in the air. "Okay, yes, it was Snivellus Snape! Happy?" Narcissa looked at him haughtily as she smoothed the front of her robes.  
  
"It's not nice to call him Snivellus, Sirius. Mummy says he comes from a very respectable pureblood family and..." Sirius waved an impatient hand at her.   
  
"Listen, Cissa, blood doesn't matter. Snivellus could be king of the wizards and he'd still be a greasy, know-it-all git."   
  
Sirius frowned at her for a moment. "You sound like my mother. I'm sick of hearing how wonderful purebloods are. You should follow in Andromeda's steps, wee one. Not Bellatrix's." He beckoned to his friends and the headed out of the compartment. Leslie's voice finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well, MY mum says blood does matter. Do you really want filthy Mudbloods around you who could blab about our world to others of their kind?" Miranda and Abby murmured their agreement. Narcissa was still deep in thought.   
  
"Yeah," she said suddenly, looking up. "Mudbloods could betray us, couldn't they?" Leslie nodded.   
  
"They would, too. They know nothing about wizards when they come to Hogwarts. Who needs them?" The girls all nodded vigorously.  
  
Little did Narcissa know it, but she had chosen her path that day. The path that would turn her away from Sirius, Andromeda, and their friends. The path that would lead her to marry Lucius Malfoy, have a son named Draco, and be a follower of Lord Voldemort.   
  
When the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station, Narcissa, Miranda, Leslie, and Abby were joined by Bellatrix and her friends Bronwyn Walsh, Adrienne James, Caleb Martin, and Rodolphus Lestrange. "Come on, girls, we'll show you where to go," Bellatrix marched across the platform to the road.  
  
"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years!" An extremely tall man in a moleskin overcoat was beckoning to the first years. His kind, bearded face was illuminated by the lantern in his huge hand. Narcissa, Abby, Leslie, and Miranda followed the man, along with a ton of other first years. Across the lake they went in a small fleet of boats, up a case of wide stairs, then to a large wooden door. The man knocked and the door swung open almost at once. A stern-looking witch with black hair and square-framed spectacles stood in the doorway. "Firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
The witch nodded and gazed sharply at the crowd of trembling first years. "Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me, please." She lead the first years into a hall that could have fit the entire downstairs of Black Manor in it. Professor McGonagall brought them into a small chamber off the hall. "You will wait here until it is time for the Sorting. I will be back in a few minutes." Even after Professor McGonagall left, nobody spoke. She found them five minutes later exactly as she had left them. "Follow me," She beckoned to them and they followed her into the Great Hall.  
  
There were four House tables, lighted by floating candles and the transparent ghosts. In front of the first years was the staff table. In the middle a man with a long, silvery beard was watching the first years enter, a serene expression on his face. Professor McGonagall led them to a three-legged stool where a patched and frayed wizard's hat stood. She stepped back, leaving the first years gaping at the hat, along with everyone else in the hall.   
  
The hat burst into song, telling of the qualities looked for in each House. After the song was over, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment. "I will call your name then you will step forward and place the hat on your head." Narcissa felt herself trembling slightly now.   
  
"Atkinson, George!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Benson, Miranda!"  
  
Narcissa watched as her shaking friend stepped forward and placed the hat on her head.   
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Miranda looked utterly bewildered but went to join the Ravenclaw table. Narcissa's heart sank. Would Abby and Leslie be sorted into different houses as well?  
  
"Black, Narcissa!"  
  
Narcissa felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she stepped forward and placed the hat on her head.  
  
Hmm...a good mind, I see...Cunning...hard-working...ambitious...You would do well in...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed the last word to the hall. Narcissa slipped off the stool and went to sit next to Bellatrix at the Slytherin table. Andromeda, who was in Ravenclaw, smiled at Narcissa from her House's table. Miranda looked sadly at Narcissa, who waved halfheartedly.  
  
"Hale, Leslie!"  
  
Narcissa heart began to thump again. 'Please, please, let one of my friends be in Slytherin...'  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Narcissa's face broke out into a wide smile and she clapped with the rest as Leslie sauntered over to join the Slytherins.   
  
"Niles, Abby!"  
  
Leslie and Narcissa watched Abby, wondering if she would be sorted with them...  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Abby went to join the Ravenclaw table with Miranda. When Narcissa and Leslie went to wave at them, Abby and Miranda whispered to each other and glared coldly at them. Narcissa felt a hot swoop of anger in her stomach. Why were they being so rude? Leslie sniffed next to her. "We don't need them, Narcissa. We're Slytherins. All we need is others of our own kind." As the feasting began, Narcissa's mind was swimming. Was that what each House was about? Being with your own "kind"? She emptied her mind quickly as she began to fill her stomach with the delicious food.  
  
After the feast, Narcissa and Leslie followed a prefect to the Slytherin common room. The common room was a high ceilinged room with cozy looking green armchairs and an elaborate mantel piece with silver serpents set into it. The girls trudged up to their dormitory where they met their dormmates, Frances, Camille, and Andrea. Narcissa quickly slipped into her nightgown before crawling into her four-poster bed that had a thick, warm green comforter and silver sheets. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep, dreaming of Lucius Malfoy, for some unknown reason.  
  
.... 


	3. Part Three: The Noble Family Black

You're Still The One  
Part Three: The Noble Family Black  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: R for sexual situations  
genre: romance/drama  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. :)  
  
  ....  
  
Narcissa and Leslie never did speak to Miranda and Abby again, which infuriated Andromeda and pleased Bellatrix. School was going well for Narcissa, who was extremely bright. One cool Friday evening in October, Narcissa was relaxing on her bed reading "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One" when Camille, Leslie, Frances, and Andrea came bursting into the dormitory.   
  
"Narcissa! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Frances, a tall, slim brunette, sat down at the edge of Narcissa's bed. "You won't believe what we saw!" The other three girls burst into giggles.   
  
Getting a feeling she wouldn't be able to read in peace until she asked what they saw, Naricssa snapped her book shut. "Okay, what did you see?"   
  
The girls burst into giggles again. "Lucius Malfoy snogging your sister!" cried Camille. Narcissa's blood began to boil.  
  
"Which sister?" snapped Narcissa, glaring at her friends. The girls all looked stunned.   
  
"Bellatrix, of course! He wouldn't snog Andromeda. Aren't you happy for Bella?" Leslie looked surprised. "After all, a Black and a Malfoy, it would be perfect, even though I would like Lucius for myself." The other girls nodded dreamily.  
  
Narcissa's face was turning scarlet. "Well, it's NOT good! He's with the WRONG Black!" Andrea was the first to catch on.  
  
"The wrong Black, eh? You fancy him, don't you, Cissa?" Andrea grinned slyly. Narcissa scowled angrily at Andrea.   
  
"Oh...oh...shut your mouth!" Narcissa flounced to the dormitory door, pulled it open, and shut it behind her with a snap, leaving her giggling friends behind her.  
  
Narcissa hurried down the stairs and collided with something solid. It was Lucius. "Watch where you're going," he snapped, looking at her icily. Narcissa stood her ground and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Why don't you like me? You seem to like Bellatrix enough," Narcissa sneered at him. "But you can't even have a civil tongue in your mouth when you're talking to me! Why?"   
  
"Why?" Lucius was sneering at her now. "Because you're a silly little girl who thinks she is Queen of the world. Maybe I'd be polite to you if you deflated that gigantic head of yours and stopped marching around with your little friends like you owned the place! The older and wiser you get, the more power you hold in this school, Narcissa Black. And you have quite a few years before you're old enough and God only knows if you'll be wise enough!" Lucius stormed off up the staircase to the boys' dormitory, leaving a stunned Narcissa behind.  
  
Winter fell on Hogwarts, blanketing the grounds with snow. Narcissa hadn't spoken to Lucius Malfoy since that October evening in the Slytherin common room, but often pondered his words. She had stopped trying to be loud and popular with everyone, and spent quiet hours studying and talking with her friends.   
  
The night before she was to leave Hogwarts to spend Christmas at home, Narcissa was found packing in her dormitory. She had changed a bit since the last time she had seen her parents in September. Her blonde hair was no longer girlish and curly, but straight and silky; she had also grown in height about a quarter of an inch. "Cissa?" A familiar voice called her name.  
  
"Hmm?" Narcissa spun around and saw Bellatrix standing in the doorway, beaming. "Oh, hello, Bella." Narcissa smiled slightly and returned to packing.  
  
"Narcissa, don't turn your back on me! It's rude!" Narcissa turned around with a sigh.  
  
"What is it, Bella?" She sat down on her bed and played with a strand of hair.  
  
"Mother wrote. We're spending the holidays with auntie Celesta and uncle Marcus." Narcissa groaned.  
  
"We're spending the holidays with Sirius? Wonderful, this means he'll be playing pranks on me the entire time we're there." Bellatrix laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Regulus won't let him play any jokes. You're his favorite cousin after all." Regulus was Sirius's younger brother and Narcissa's favorite cousin.   
  
"Bella, Regulus is only ten! Sirius is twelve! And a huge, prank-playing git!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes.   
  
"Narcissa, don't complain. Auntie and Mother are picking us up at King's Cross tomorrow. Father and Uncle Marcus will meet us at Grimmauld Place after they get out of work." Bellatrix swept from the room, leaving a disgruntled Narcissa behind.  
  
After a quick breakfast, Narcissa, Leslie, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter all boarded the Hogwarts Express together. The train was completely packed and because of this, the group was forced to take a compartment together. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter spent the time wandering the hallway, to Narcissa's relief. Andromeda had fallen asleep, her chin drooping to her chest, breathing lightly. Bellatrix was reading a book Rodolphus had give her called "Advanced Charms For Young Witches and Wizards". Narcissa and Leslie chattered happily the whole way.   
  
When the train pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Fourths, the girls exited the train, dragging their trunks with them. They casually walked through the barrier into the Muggle world, still talking. "Narcissa! Don't slouch! Walk tall, you're a Black!" Was the first thing that greeted Narcissa.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too, Mother," muttered Narcissa bitterly. She was tired of being told how to walk, talk, and act.   
  
"All right, Cissa?" Ten year old Regulus beamed at his older cousin.   
  
"Hullo, Reg," she smiled back at him, happy someone had greeted her kindly.  
  
The Blacks said good-bye to James, Sirius, and Peter, then headed to Grimmauld Place, in the heart of London. Narcissa and Bellatrix shared a room while Andromeda got her own. Sirius's room was next door and Narcissa could hear bangs and booms coming from it.   
  
"Sirius, what ARE you doing?" Narcissa stormed into Sirius's room, hands planted on her hips. Sirius scowled.  
  
"Get OUT, Narcissa! You're such a prat!" He fluttered his eyelashes and mimicked her. "'What ARE you doing, Sirius?'" He spoke in a high, girlie voice.   
  
"You're a git, Sirius!" Narcissa stormed from the room, knocking over something small and alive.  
  
"Who knocked Kreacher over? That rotten brat Sirius, who displeases my mistress?" muttered a voice from the floor.   
  
Narcissa frowned. "Sorry, Kreacher," she muttered, helping the house-elf up. The elf, when he caught sight of Narcissa, beamed.   
  
"Miss Narcissa," he bowed, his pointed ears touching the floor. "Mistress wonders if you will join her for tea?" Narcissa smiled politely.  
  
"Yes, thank you for telling me, Kreacher." She swept past the elf and down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
  
Narcissa's aunt and mother were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea. "Ah, Narcissa, there you are," Celesta Black greeted her niece.   
  
"Hello, Auntie Celesta, Mother," she smiled at them.  
  
"Take a seat, Narcissa." Celesta gestured toward an empty chair. Regina watched her daughter over the rim of her tea cup as Celesta poured her tea.   
  
"Now Narcissa, your mother and I have had this talk with Bellatrix and Andromeda already, though I do not think Andromeda listened," Celesta frowned but went on. "Because you're a Black, you carry a duty to your family,"   
  
Narcissa sighed inwardly. She didn't want to be lectured about being a lady.  
  
"The duty is to marry a respectable pureblood and have an heir, of course," Narcissa choked on her tea.   
  
"Pardon?" She wiped her mouth on a cloth napkin.  
  
"Narcissa, all the Black women have gotten married right after Hogwarts, had children, and spent the rest of their lives being a classy, respectable member of society. And given birth to an heir, of course. I married your father when I was nineteen, then had you and your sisters. Your aunt married at twenty and had your cousins."  
  
Narcissa was still confused. "What are you trying to say, Mother?"  
  
Regina sighed. "Narcissa, we need to find you a suitable husband. Soon. By your sixteenth birthday, you must have found a pureblood man or one will be chosen for you."  
  
Narcissa's tea cup fell to the floor, smashing into hundreds of little pieces.  
  
... 


	4. Part Four: If You're Not The One

You're Still The One  
Part Four: If You're Not The One  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: R for sexual situations  
genre: romance/drama  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
author's note: I'm so glad everyone likes my story! Thanks for reviewing! *hugs and hands out cookies*  
  
....  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
~Daniel Bedingfield "If You're Not The One"  
  
....  
  
"Oh, Narcissa!" snapped Regina, looking down at the shattered tea cup. "Apologize to your aunt!"  
  
Narcissa turned red. "Sorry auntie Celesta."  
  
Celesta smiled gently. "It's quite all right, Narcissa. Kreacher!"  
  
Kreacher came scurrying into the room and bowed to his mistress. "Please clean up the broken cup and bring Narcissa a fresh cup of tea." The elf nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." He bowed again and hurried off.  
  
"You don't have to bring me any more tea, Kreacher! I'm not thirsty." The elf nodded to show he had heard and began to dispose of the shards of glass. Narcissa turned back to her mother and aunt. "So...so I have to find someone within five years?" she squeaked.   
  
Her mother sighed. "It won't be THAT difficult Narcissa. You're a lovely, pureblood girl. And you have five years."  
  
Narcissa frowned. "Mother, what if I'm not in love?"  
  
Regina pursed her lips. "Love doesn't matter, Narcissa. Finding someone to create an heir with matters. Only fools believe in true love."  
  
This gave Narcissa something to think about during the holiday. She spent Christmas Eve thinking about the boys at school. Her mind landed on one and one only: Lucius Malfoy. Did she love him? No. It was just a school girl crush, but maybe someday...  
  
"Mother?" Narcissa heard soft footsteps outside the door.   
  
"Hello, Narcissa." Regina entered the room. "You looked troubled. What's wrong?" She sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Narcissa sat up and twisted her blanket nervously in her hands. "Mother...what would you say if I told you I have my eye on a certain boy already?"  
  
Regina beamed. "Do you really? Well, who is it?"  
  
She blushed and took a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy."   
  
The smile slipped off Regina's face. "I'm sorry, dear, but I cannot see you two together. Besides, your sister fancies him...they're dating." Narcissa was stunned. She plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Um, I'm going to go...go see what Siri's doing." Narcissa leapt from the bed as if she had been electrocuted.  
  
Narcissa found Sirius singing Christmas carols in his bedroom. "Hi, Siri. Do you know where Bella is?" Sirius looked over at Narcissa in the middle of 'Joy To The World'   
  
"Yah. She's downstairs with a...visitor," Sirius's eyes glittered. "A BOY..." he said in a singsong voice.   
  
"Oh. What boy?" Narcissa felt her stomach clench. It couldn't be him...  
  
"The King of Gits, besides Snivelly, of course. Lucius Malfoy himself." Sirius broke into a chorus of 'Jingle Bells' as Narcissa fled from the room. She crouched on the first floor landing, watching Bellatrix and Lucius.  
  
Bellatrix was giggling softly and smoothing her shiny black hair. Lucius looked tough and handsome, his shoulder-length and sleek blonde hair held back from his face. They were talking in low voices, holding hands. Narcissa felt hot tears trickling down her cheeks. Lucius said something, then kissed Bellatrix gently on the lips before they headed toward the downstairs parlor together. This was all too much for Narcissa, who burst into tears the moment she was in the safety of her bedroom. Sirius's loud, booming voice, singing 'Deck The Halls' floated through the wall as she sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"WHEE! CHRISTMAS MORNING, COUSIN!" shrieked a voice. It was seven on Christmas morning and someone was jumping on Narcissa's bed and yelling like a maniac. Narcissa pulled her blanket to her chin and opened an eye. Sirius, in his pajamas, was bouncing on the end of her bed. Bellatrix was sitting up, grumbling and rubbing her eyes. "PRESENTS!" he bellowed before bolting out of the room. Narcissa leapt to her feet and ran after him, grabbing her bathrobe on the way.  
  
When she got downstairs, Regina, Caleb, Andromeda, Celesta, Marcus, Regulus, and Sirius were sitting around the fire. Sirius was tapping his foot impatiently and Regulus was wriggling excitedly in his chair. As Narcissa sat down, Bellatrix entered the room, looking grumpy. "YES!" cried Sirius, who pounced on the presents under the Christmas tree.  
  
Narcissa and Regulus followed him, tearing into their large pile of presents. "Ooh, a diary!" Thank you, auntie Celesta!" Narcissa beamed at her aunt. When all the presents were unwrapped, Narcissa had a huge stack of new stuff next to her: the diary, dress robes, a book about Charms, four Chocolate Frogs, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and thirty Galleons.   
  
At noon the Blacks sat down to Christmas dinner, which was a cheerful affair. Narcissa ate until she was full, then went upstairs to write in her diary.  
  
[25th December, 1972  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got this for Christmas, so I will write my deepest thoughts in here from now on. I am so angry at Bellatrix. It's not fair she gets to date Lucius Malfoy. I'm the one who has a crush on him. He's so handsome, smart, and ambitious; a true Slytherin. But it seems Bellatrix will be the one to marry him. They are the same age, of course. So why does my heart say Lucius is the one for ME?]  
  
The holidays ended as quickly as they began and soon the Blacks were back on the Hogwarts Express. Narcissa and Leslie got a compartment to themselves, where they discussed Bellatrix and Lucius.  
  
"Narcissa, he'll realize Bellatrix isn't for him and you are." Leslie said firmly.  
  
"Really?" said Narcissa hopefully.  
  
"Really," said Leslie with a smile. This made Narcissa feel a bit better and for the rest of the trip, they didn't mention Bellatrix or Lucius once.  
  
Narcissa was quite glad to be back in her four poster in the Slytherin girls' dormitory. As Narcissa curled up in bed on January 2nd, she smiled to herself. "It's a new year...A new start...I hope..."  
  
.... 


	5. Part Five: Here Comes The Sun

You're Still The One  
Part Five: Here Comes The Sun  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: R for sexual situations  
genre: romance/drama  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
*hands EbonyQuill a Strawberry-Banana smoothie* Smoothie, anyone?  
Petriebird18: I hate Bellatrix too. You'll see what happens. ;)  
  
Thanks for the reviews everybody! And I know the last few chapters have been short,   
so bear with me. I want to get through Narcissa's younger years quickly and get to where she's  
15 and 16, where the real story about her and Lucius begins.  
  
...   
  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
  
Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
  
Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
It's all right, it's all right  
  
...  
  
Narcissa rested her chin on her hands. The sky outside her History of Magic class was bleak and grey. It was mid-March and she hadn't seen the sun in weeks. It rained on the warmer days and snowed on the cold ones. Bellatrix and Lucius's public displays of affection in the halls disgusted Narcissa and she now only spoke to her sister when she was spoken to.   
  
"Cissa? Class is over?" Frances poked her in the arm. Narcissa sighed and gathered her books.  
  
"Coming..." As she was leaving the classroom, she bumped into Lucius. He frowned slightly, but waited to see what she had to say.  
  
"Hello, Lucius," said Narcissa hollowly. He was surprised. Her voice sounded distant and cool.   
  
"Hello, Narcissa," he watched as she wandered down the hallway, looking depressed.  
  
On the second of April, the stormy clouds broke and bright sunlight bathed the grounds of Hogwarts. As it was Saturday, all the students were outside, taking advantage of the beautiful day. Everyone was smiling and chattering except for Narcissa. It was her twelfth birthday and nobody seemed to have remembered, not even her friends.  
  
"What's wrong, Narcissa?" Andrea grinned at her.  
  
"Nothing," mumbled Narcissa. "I've got work to do," she trotted off toward the castle, clutching a book to her chest. She hurried into the Slytherin common room. The only other person in it was Lucius Malfoy, who was poring over a book. He looked up when he saw Narcissa. Narcissa sat down and he walked over.  
  
"Happy birthday, Narcissa," he handed her a small box. Narcissa looked at him, stunned.  
  
"How did you know it was my birthday?" She gaped at him.  
  
Lucius shrugged. "Your mother told me last year. Well, I'd better get back to work."  
  
"Right," said Naricssa, at a loss for words. "Thank you."  
  
Something flashed in his eyes as he gazed at her. Was it pity? Or kindness? "Don't mention it."  
  
Narcissa unwrapped the box and pulled out a fine silver chain with a tiny tear drop carved from diamond. She drew in a breath as she undid the clasp and put it around her neck. As she looked over at Lucius, she felt her heart leap as he looked at her. She smiled, then headed up to the girls' dormitory, her heart lighter than it had been in days.   
  
A present and note of apology arrived from Regina and Caleb the next day. Narcissa got a book about Transfiguration from them. Andromeda gave her a box of Chocolate Frogs and Bellatrix gave her a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Andrea, Frances, Leslie, and Camille had bought her a huge box of sweets from Honeydukes, which Bellatrix had picked up for them during a Hogsmeade weekend. But the greatest present of all was Lucius's, which she wore all the time. Her friends questioned her about the necklace, but she refused to tell them who gave it to her. Narcissa wanted to keep it secret, just like her feelings for Lucius. At least for now.  
  
Summer crept up on Hogwarts quickly. Before Narcissa knew it, exams were over and it was time for the holidays. She packed her trunk quickly, eager to go home for the summer, even though she knew she'd miss Hogwarts.   
  
"Narcissa! We've got to go! Everyone else is heading to the boats!" Leslie called, poking her head in the door. "Leave your trunk, someone will bring it to the station!" The girls ran out of the dormitory, down the staircases, and out into the June sunshine.   
  
The train ride to London was cheerful. Narcissa, Leslie, Frances, Camille, and Andrea had a compartment together where they traded Chocolate Frog cards and played Exploding Snap. They casually passed through the barrier onto Platform 9 & 3/4 to find their parents in a group together, smiling and waving.  
  
"Father!" Narcissa cried excitedly, running into her father's arms. Caleb picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"How's my princess?" Caleb kissed Narcissa's forehead.   
  
Narcissa giggled and smoothed her dress. "I'm good." Regina was looming over her husband's shoulder, frowning.   
  
"Hello, Mother," said Narcissa, dropping her little girl attitude.   
  
"Narcissa," Regina kissed her daughter's cheek. Andromeda and Bellatrix joined Narcissa, Regina, and Caleb. The Blacks grabbed the girls' trunks and they headed out into Muggle London.   
  
The Blacks got a Muggle cab to The Leaky Cauldron, where they took Floo powder back to their home. When they arrived, Narcissa brushed off her robes, looking around happily. It was nice to be home.   
  
"Girls, go unpack your trunks," called Regina. Narcissa hurried up the stairs, a house-elf dragging her trunk. When she entered her room, the first thing Narcissa did was flop onto her bed. Bright, hot sunlight was streaming in through the curtains. She curled up tightly, enjoying the feeling of the fading sun on her face. Her eyelids grew heavy and as she slipped off into a deep sleep, the sun set and the first sparkling stars shone in the sky.   
  
... 


	6. Part Six: Not A Little Girl

You're Still The One  
Part Six: Not A Little Girl  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: R for sexual situations  
genre: romance/drama  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter.   
  
...  
  
Years go by so fast once you reach being a preteen. And the years flew by for Narcissa Black. One moment it seemed she was a little girl, waiting anxiously with the other first years to be sorted, and the next she was fifteen and heading into her fifth year at Hogwarts. How quickly life flew by. But for Narcissa, fifteen was really only the beginning...  
  
"Narcissa!" Fifteen year old Narcissa heard the familiar (and tiring) yell of her sister Bellatrix, who was getting married the next day to Rodolphus Lestrange. It seemed so very long ago Narcissa had been jealous of Bellatrix capturing Lucius Malfoy's affection. Eighteen year old Bellatrix was beautiful, elegant, and making a pureblood marriage: everything expected of a female Black. Andromeda, on the other hand, who was in seventh year, was engaged to a Muggle-born named Ted Tonks and was banished from any house that owned to a Black for eternity. Narcissa's cousin, Sirius, had left his mother and father's house two years previous and lived with James Potter and his parents. Narcissa had only caught brief glimpses of her seventeen year old cousin since and they never spoke. As of now, the Blacks weren't too pleased with Narcissa either. She had dated a few pureblood boys over the past two years, but hadn't given a thought to marriage. In the back of her mind, Lucius Malfoy was still the one who made her heart race and palms sweat.  
  
"Coming, Bella!" Narcissa called back, abandoning her summer Charms homework. Narcissa hurried down the stairs and found Bellatrix standing in the front hall, wearing her best dress robes.   
  
"Well?" said Bellatrix impatiently.  
  
"Well, what?" replied Narcissa, confused.  
  
Bellatrix scowled. "The dinner, Narcissa, the dinner! The one the Lestranges are having tonight. The one you were supposed to find a date for?" Narcissa felt her heart sink.  
  
"I...er..." stuttered Narcissa. Bellatrix sighed.  
  
"I figured you had forgotten. That's why I took it upon myself to find you a date."  
  
"Oh, Bella..." sighed Narcissa.   
  
"Get dressed, Narcissa. He'll be here in a few moments." Narcissa scampered back up the stairs and quickly pulled her light blue dress robes over her head. She pulled on a pair of white gloves and blue low-heeled shoes that matched her dress. Bellatrix strolled into the room and pointed her wand at Narcissa's hair. The next second her honey-colored waves her piled neatly on top of her head, held with a silvery barrette. Another wave of Bellatrix's wand and her makeup was done. Her light eyes looked because her eyelashes were swept up with black mascara, she wore no eye shadow, but her lips were slightly pinker because of lip gloss. Narcissa lightly finger the diamond teardrop necklace to make sure it was there. Bellatrix grinned.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell us who gave you that beautiful necklace?" Bellatrix examined the diamond.   
  
"Um, no...Not now." A bell rang downstairs.   
  
"That will be your date. Stay here until I call you down," demanded Bellatrix, hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"Bella, where's Mother and Father?" Narcissa called after her sister, the thought of her parents and their whereabouts just dawning in her mind.  
  
"At the Lestranges!" answered Bellatrix, opening the front door. She spoke in a low, quiet voice to someone. The low, rumbling murmur of a man's voice answered her. Narcissa felt her heart thumping against her ribs. Who was her date? He sounded quite a bit older...  
  
"Narcissa! Come down!" Narcissa stumbled over the threshold of her bedroom door and went to the top of the stairs. When she saw who was standing next to Bellatrix, an audible gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He was standing there, looking more handsome than ever, if that was possible. He was wearing black dress robes and a matching cloak that had a green serpent clasp. His white-blonde hair was swept back from his face and held at the nape of his neck in a ponytail. He was smiling up at her.  
  
Narcissa slowly made her way downstairs, not believing her eyes. After all these years, he was finally there, waiting for her. When she reached the bottom stair, Lucius hurried forward and kissed her hand.  
  
"You look lovely, Narcissa." She smiled faintly at him, not daring to believe what was happening. Bellatrix tossed Narcissa her cloak and Lucius took it from her. "Allow me," he swung it over her shoulders and fastened the clasp, his fingers brushing her neck. They gently picked up the necklace and their eyes met.   
  
"You still wear it," Lucius was smiling at her.   
  
"Yes," Narcissa's voice was surprisingly clear for someone who felt like trembling. "Every day."  
  
Bellatrix's questioning eyes peered into Narcissa's, who looked away quickly. "Shall we go?" Lucius said, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yes, we'll be late." Bellatrix said, regaining her ability to speak first. Lucius offered his arm to Narcissa, who took it. Bellatrix held out a crystal goblet. They all grabbed it and waited. "Three...two...one," said Bellatrix. Narcissa felt a sharp jerk behind her navel and she was flying in a whirl of wind and color. Finally they landed on solid ground in the Lestranges' entrance hall. Rodolphus, a tall dark haired man, took his future bride's hand and led her into the kitchen after saying hello to Narcissa and Lucius, leaving them alone in the hall.  
  
"Dinner's in five minutes, dearies," said the voice of a witch from the dining room, who was obviously the Lestranges' maid.  
  
"Okay, thank you," said Lucius with a polite smile.   
  
"Why don't you take your lovely girlfriend outside for a walk in the rose garden? It's very beautiful out there," the witch winked at Narcissa before disappearing.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Lucius looked at Narcissa, who nodded, suddenly feeling shy.   
  
They headed out into the clear August night. The sky above was speckled with stars and the aroma from the garden was sweet. They sat down on a bench beside a large rose bush.   
  
"You look wonderful tonight, Narcissa. Not like a little girl anymore." Narcissa smiled wryly.   
  
"Thanks for noticing," she murmured. "So...why did you decide to be my date tonight?"  
  
"Because Bellatrix asked me to," he said simply.   
  
Narcissa felt her blood boil. "Well, if you don't want to be here with me, you don't have to stay!" she snapped, shooting him an icy look.   
  
Lucius looked at her with a perplexed expression. "What are you talking about, Narcissa? If I didn't want to be here, do you think I would have accepted Bellatrix's invitation? I accepted because I knew if I didn't, I'd never have a chance again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Narcissa said, puzzled.  
  
"Are you serious? There are a hundred young men who would die to be your date for a night. You're beautiful, elegant, smart, and a good person."   
  
Narcissa's cheeks turned pink. "Do not say things you don't mean," she whispered, sitting down next to him again.  
  
"I never say anything I don't mean." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I've loved you for a long time, Narcissa."  
  
"And I've loved you even longer. Ever since I first set eyes on you, when I was just eleven." She smiled at him.  
  
He laughed and held her close to him. "I was such a prat to you back then."  
  
Narcissa laughed too. "I deserved it. I was a conceited little girl."  
  
"Maybe. But that was long ago. What we have is the present...and the future, if you'd like."   
  
"I'd like that very much," said Narcissa, a sweet smile curving on her lips. Lucius took her hand and they headed into the Lestranges' for Bellatrix and Rodolphus's dinner.  
  
...  
  
author's note: Ah yes, everything seems perfect now...But there are many twists, turns, and a rocky path ahead... 


	7. Part Seven: Stuck On You

You're Still The One  
Part Seven: Stuck On You  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: R for sexual situations  
genre: romance/drama  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry it's taken so long for this chapter but I had school...and writer's block.  
  
   ...  
  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you   
It's true  
I'm stuck on you  
  
    ...  
  
The dinner went well, except for the fact Regina kept sending dark looks at Narcissa and Lucius. When Narcissa excused herself to the bathroom after the meal, she returned to a nasty surprise. As she went to head back down the stairs, she heard voices floating from out of an open bedroom door.  
  
"Why did Bellatrix make you come with her?"   
  
"You know it's the only way you can see you, Victoria,  without your parents finding out...They had their hearts set on me marrying a Black...So I pretend to be in love with the girl and we can see each other."  
  
Narcissa's heart shattered at these words and her blood ran cold. He didn't care, his words meant nothing.   
  
"Oh, hello, Narcissa," Lucius had appeared in the doorway, smiling slightly though looking nervous.   
  
A gloved hand darted out and struck him across the face. "Liar!" Narcissa screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "You disgusting, slimy, no good liar! I never want to see your horrible face again for as long as I live!" She ripped the necklace from her throat and flung it at him. "Take your necklace and give it to your girlfriend!" Narcissa spun around and ran off, tears now streaming freely down her face.  
  
Narcissa ran to the nearest fireplace and pulled out the small bag of Floo powder she kept with her. "Black Manor!" She leapt into the fire and disappeared from the Lestranges home.  
  
She stumbled up the stairs at Black Manor, sobbing loudly. "Narcissa, pull yourself together," said a cool voice from behind her. It was her mother.   
  
Narcissa spun around, glaring at her. "I love him!"  
  
Regina frowned. "You don't know what love is, Narcissa. You are never to see Lucius Malfoy again. If you were to form a relationship, you'd never make it. You're not strong enough for him, Narcissa. Victoria Bedford is."   
  
"I hate you!" Narcissa shrieked, bolting into her room and slamming the door in her mother's face.   
  
The relationship between Narcissa and Regina got so bitter, that one afternoon, a week before she was to leave for Hogwarts, Narcissa began to pack her bags, just as Andromeda had done a year ago.   
  
"What are you doing, Narcissa?" Caleb Black's lanky frame appeared in the doorway.   
  
Narcissa couldn't look at her father. "I'm leaving, Father. I owled Auntie Celesta this morning and she said I could come and live at Grimmauld Place with her, Uncle Marcus, and Regulus."   
  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Narcissa? Your mother loves you. I love you." Narcissa faced her father, tears spilling down her face.   
  
"I love you too, Father, but I can't live with her, I can't. I still love him, even if he doesn't love me, and she'll never accept that." Caleb nodded, embracing his daughter. Narcissa picked up her suitcase and swung her cloak over her shoulders. "Good-bye, Father." She kissed his cheek, walked up to her fireplace, called 'Grimmauld Place!' into the fire and disappeared from sight.  
  
On September first, Narcissa and Regulus, who was in fourth year, took a cab to King's Cross. As she got onto Platform 9 and 3/4 she noticed Andromeda holding hands with Ted Tonks and Sirius, chattering animatedly with James Potter and a red haired girl Narcissa thought was named Lily Evans. Neither her sister nor her older cousin even looked at her.   
  
Leslie was gone because she had transferred to Durmstrang Institute in third year, along with Camille. Andrea, Narcissa, and Frances were the only sixth year Slytherin girls in their dormitory.  
  
Narcissa spent the next six months, working hard because of upcoming O.W.L.s as well as her sixteenth birthday. Even though she wasn't living at home, it meant she had to get engaged. One month before her birthday, on a chilly March morning, a barn owl came swooping towards Narcissa, a letter in it's beak. Naricssa's heart sank the instant the owl landed. She knew what this was; it was the letter declaring who she would marry. Her parents had told her that the decision would be made a month before her birthday and the engagement would be finalized on April 2nd, Narcissa's sixteenth birthday.  
  
With trembling hands, she opened the letter.  
  
Dearest Narcissa,  
  
Your aunt, father, uncle, and I have considered who you should marry very carefully. After many months of discussion, we have finally come to an agreement. Although I believed he would have been perfect for your sister, he has agreed to marry you because he is no longer seeing Victoria and to his parents urging. Your husband will be Lucius Malfoy, and you will be married in July, after you finish your seventh year.  
  
All our love,  
Mother, Father, Auntie Celesta, and Uncle Marcus  
  
Narcissa let out an ear-piercing shriek that turned every head in the Great Hall towards her. But Narcissa didn't care. Troubled thoughts began spinning in her head. After she said she loved Lucius, how her mother had been so cruel; how he had betrayed her trust; and the fact she still loved him. Narcissa buried her face in her hands and started to sob.   
  
When Narcissa finally noticed everyone staring, she choked back another sob and went running out of the Great Hall. She didn't stop until she reached the blank stretch of stone wall where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was. "Muggles are filthy!" Narcissa gasped at the wall, which slid back, revealing the common room. When she flopped down into an arm chair, she noticed a handsome eagle owl perched on the mantel. It dropped a letter into her lap and flew out of the open window. Narcissa tore it open, recognizing the swirling handwriting on the outside.  
  
Dear Narcissa,  
  
I suppose your parents have told you that you are to be my wife in two years. I will send a ring on your birthday. I know we can make this marriage work and learn to love each other.  
  
Yours,  
Lucius  
  
Narcissa furiously tore the letter into hundreds of tiny pieces before throwing it into the fire. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair, tears trickling down her face through close eyelids.  
  
... 


	8. Part Eight: Sympathy For The Devil

You're Still The One  
Part Eight: Sympathy For The Devil  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: PG/13 or (possibly) R for sexual situations  
  
genre: romance/drama  
  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
I'm so, so sorry it took so long for this chapter! But it's worth it...read on... :)  
  
  ...  
  
Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
  
  ...  
  
April second came too soon for Narcissa. It meant her birthday, as well as the Easter holidays. Narcissa was heading out to Hogsmeade Station with her classmates when she noticed Lucius, talking quietly to Severus Snape. Severus placed a hand on the inside of his left arm and winced. Lucius nodded to him, before looking around. When he saw Narcissa, he strode over to her. "Hello, Narcissa," his voice was overly pleasant.   
  
Narcissa lifted her chin and looked Lucius in the eyes, her blue-grey eyes holding an expression of great dislike. "Don't bother being nice to me, Malfoy," she said coolly, waving her wand at her trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The trunk floated in midair before following Narcissa out the door.   
  
"Narcissa!" Lucius snarled, storming after her. "You're coming with me! We're spending the holidays together."   
  
"Oh wonderful! Just wonderful!" snapped Narcissa, spinning around to face him. Her eyes narrowed as she scowled. "I hate you, Lucius. I just want you to know that. I'd rather spend the holiday with Sirius and those awful Potters than you!" Lucius gritted his teeth before latching onto her wrist.   
  
"You're coming with me, Narcissa!"  
  
"Fine!" shrieked Narcissa. "Let go of me, you horrible prat!" She stormed off towards Lucius's carriage that was waiting by the front gates.   
  
Lucius and Narcissa traveled to Malfoy Manor in stony silence, Narcissa throwing him looks of deepest loathing every so often. When they arrived, Narcissa locked herself in the bedroom Lucius had showed her to and flopped onto the bed, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
The next morning, Lucius sat alone at the breakfast table, staring moodily into space. "Hello, Lucius," Narcissa's icy voice rang from across the room. She settled herself at the table and pulled a plate of toast towards herself.  
  
"You're talking to me, eh?" He glared at her, taking a bite out of his own piece of toast.  
  
"Yes," Narcissa replied coolly, nibbling the edge of a piece of toast.  
  
"Well...I have a very important meeting I have to go to today. I need you to come with me." There was an urgency in his voice Narcissa had never heard.   
  
Narcissa opened her mouth to make a smart reply, but decided not to. "Fine. I'll go."  
  
An hour later, Narcissa had wrapped her traveling cloak tightly around herself and was waiting for a Portkey because Lucius had already Apparated. "3...2...1..." Narcissa murmured to herself. There was a jerk behind her navel and she was flying through a howl of color and wind. When it ended, she was standing upright in front of Lucius, who was bowing to someone.  
  
"Is this your bride-to-be, Lucius?" A cold voice spoke from in front of Lucius.   
  
Narcissa gasped as her gaze landed on a tall man wearing black robes, his crimson eyes narrowed.   
  
Lucius frowned at Narcissa. "Yes, My Lord. This is Narcissa Black." He took Narcissa's hand and hissed in her ear 'Bow!'  
  
Narcissa, still gazing at the man in amazement, bowed slightly.   
  
A look of recognition passed over the man's face as he gazed at her. "Bella's sister?"   
  
"Narcissa?!" A voice called to her from across the room. Bellatrix was hurrying toward her, along with Rodolphus, looking extremely pleased. "Are you joining us, Narcissa?"   
  
"No, Bellatrix. She will not join. She will raise an heir for me." Lucius spoke firmly to Bellatrix.   
  
Narcissa's eyes widened. "An heir? I don't even want to marry you, never mind bear your child!" Her eyes flashed as Lucius grabbed her by the arm.   
  
"Not here, Narcissa!" snapped Lucius.   
  
"Don't touch my sister like that!" snarled Bellatrix, whipping out her wand.  
  
"Leave the girl alone, all of you," hissed the man with the scarlet eyes. He turned to Narcissa, ignoring the others. "I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Lord Voldemort. These are my Death Eaters," he gestured to the men and women gathered around them now. "And together we will rid the world of Muggles and Muggle-borns."   
  
"Are you really?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow, looking impressed. "Well, I'll contribute whatever I can to your cause...My Lord."   
  
Lucius and Bellatrix both looked very pleased. "Well, we must be getting off, Narcissa. We have matters we need to discuss." He bowed to Lord Voldemort again. "My Lord," he murmured. They both took the Portkey back to Malfoy Manor in a howl of wind.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius sat in armchairs in the parlor at Malfoy Manor opposite each other. Lucius looked into Narcissa's eyes, an expression flickering there she had never seen before. "First of all Narcissa...I need to know now. Do you love me?"   
  
Narcissa gaped at him silently. "N-n-o..." Tears began to swim in her eyes. "Excuse me," she whispered. She leapt to her feet and fled from the house crying, leaving a mystified Lucius behind.   
  
She ran into the garden and curled up on a bench. The sweet smell of roses filled the air. Sobs shook Narcissa's thin shoulders. She loved him, but she hated him. He had caused her so much pain, but when she saw him, her heart burst with joy and affection. How could someone cause so much heartache and happiness at the same time?   
  
"She'll grow to love me...in time..." Lucius ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair, pacing in the parlor. He could see Narcissa sitting on a garden bench from the window, her wavy blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders. He felt such a powerful feeling when he was with her. Lucius had loved only one person in his life: his mother. Now he had Narcissa. And he knew he loved her, even though he had caused her pain. Maybe too much pain for the scars to heal. But time heals all wounds, doesn't it?   
  
... 


	9. Part Nine: Come What May

You're Still The One  
Part Nine: Come What May  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: PG-13 (the R rating was dropped because I decided not to put anything "inappropriate" in)  
  
genre: romance/drama  
  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
note: I made my own modified wedding vows for Lucius and Narcissa. They suck, but oh well.   
  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers! And a big shout out to everyone from Dumbledore's Army who has been reading and reviewing.   
  ...  
  
Suddenly the world seems  
Such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with  
Such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life  
Doesn't seem such a waste  
But our world revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song  
I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until  
The end of time  
  
  ...  
  
Easter came and went. So did the next year. Before Narcissa knew it, she was stepping off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Her family was nowhere to be seen. Narcissa felt her eyes filling with tears; she felt like a lost little girl.  
  
"Narcissa!" Lucius was standing on the far end of the platform, waiting for her. Things had been uncomfortable between them since last Easter. They rarely spoke and when they did, it certainly wasn't about their feelings.   
  
"Hello, Lucius," Narcissa smiled slightly. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Shall we go, then? Mother wants to talk to you about putting the finishing touches on your dress. She says after that, everything will be ready for next week."   
  
Narcissa nodded and with a quick 'pop!', they Disapparated.  
  
  ...  
  
Rhiannon Malfoy greeted her son and future daughter-in-law warmly. "Follow me, Narcissa. Your dress is in your room and I want to see if it fits right." She gently guided Narcissa up the stairs.  
  
Once in Narcissa bedroom, Rhiannon pulled a breathtaking white gown off a coat hanger. "It's beautiful," said Narcissa in a hushed voice, running her fingers along the silky fabric.   
  
"Sit down, Narcissa," Rhiannon wore a serious look as she gestured for Narcissa to take a seat on the bed next to her. Narcissa gaze her a perplexed look, but sat down obediently. "Look at me, Narcissa." Narcissa looked Rhiannon in the eyes. "Do you love my son?" Narcissa felt her mouth go dry. She licked her lips nervously, eyeing Rhiannon warily.  
  
"I-I-I..." she stuttered, feeling her cheeks turn pink. Rhiannon smiled kindly, something she rarely ever did.   
  
"I take that as a yes?" Narcissa flushed even pinker.   
  
"Yes, then. He loves you, Narcissa."   
  
Narcissa felt her blood starting to boil. "No, he doesn't!" she said hotly. "He loves Victoria. He must. Lucius left her because of YOU wanting him to marry me, not because he loves me. Our marriage will have nothing to do with love."   
  
Rhiannon's brow furrowed. "I will admit he didn't love you. But he left Victoria because he chose to. He wants to marry you."  
  
Narcissa felt extremely confused. "So what made him want to marry me and not her?"  
  
Rhiannon now looked confused. "I thought that would have been obvious. He finally opened his eyes and saw you for who you are, not the little girl you once were."  
  
Narcissa scowled, folding her arms across her chest. "It took him long enough!"  
  
A chuckle from the doorway announced the arrival of Lucius. "That part of you will never change, Narcissa. You're still going to think highly of yourself."  
  
"She has every right to, Lucius! She's young, beautiful, smart, and about to be married to one of the world's most prominent wizards."   
  
Lucius laughed again and sat down next to Narcissa, taking her hand.   
  
Rhiannon looked pleased. "Well, my work here is done." She got up and headed the door, ready to leave.  
  
"What about the dress?"   
  
Rhiannon smiled. "The dress is perfect, dear, I just needed a good excuse to get you up here to talk...and to show you how beautiful the dress is." She left the room and headed downstairs, leaving Narcissa and Lucius alone.  
  
"Erm..." Narcissa looked at Lucius, now not sure what to say.  
  
He looked back at her, his eyes serious. "I know I've hurt you, Narcissa. But please try to trust me. I really do love you. We can make this marriage work, I know we can." He kissed her lightly on the lips before exiting the room too, leaving Narcissa alone with her thoughts.  
  
...  
  
"Where ARE my shoes? MOTHER!" shrieked Narcissa, panicking. It was her wedding day, the day she always had dreamed of.   
  
"Calm down, Narcissa, they're right here." Regina handed Narcissa a pair of sparkling white shoes. Narcissa slipped them on her feet and stood up. Clouds of silk and lace billowed out as she twirled. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair falling in loose waves at her shoulders.   
  
"Stand still, I want to fix your hair." Regina pulled her wand out and pointed it at Narcissa head. Her hair instantly fastened itself into a bun, a loose curl falling across her pale cheek. "You look lovely," said Regina in a choked voice, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Regina, it's time for you to take your seat." Narcissa's uncle Marcus would be escorting Regina and his wife Celesta to their seats while Caleb walked Narcissa down the isle.   
  
Narcissa picked up her bouquet of pink and red roses before taking her father's arm. "Ready, Cissa? Having second thoughts?" teased Caleb, leading his daughter down the grand staircase in Malfoy Manor.   
  
"Yes," Narcissa admitted. "But this time I'm going to follow my heart instead of my head."  
  
Caleb kissed her cheek. "Good for you, Cissa. It's about time you took a risk." Narcissa smiled at her father.   
  
"Thanks, Daddy. I love you." Father and daughter headed towards the back door, Narcissa heading into a new life. A life where she would be called Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.   
  
...  
  
As the wedding march began to play and Narcissa began to walk down the isle on her father's arm, every pair of eyes in the Malfoy's garden were fixed on them. Lucius was standing at the rose arbor wearing black dress robes, smiling at his beautiful bride as she came closer. When Narcissa and Caleb reached Lucius, Caleb took Narcissa hand and placed it in Lucius's. "Take care of my little girl," he said hoarsely, obviously fighting back his emotion.   
  
"I will, Mr. Black. I swear." He squeezed Narcissa's hand lightly and they turned to face the Minister of Magic, Edgar Blume, who would be performing the ceremony.   
  
"Do you, Lucius Malfoy, take this woman, Narcissa Black, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Lucius took Narcissa's ring and slipped it on her finger. "I do."  
  
"And do you, Narcissa Black, take this man, Lucius Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Narcissa slipped Lucius's ring on his finger. "I do."   
  
"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Lucius and Narcissa kissed, a loud cheer arose from their guests.  
  
"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy!" cried Edgar Blume.   
  
The piano player began to play the wedding march again as Lucius and Narcissa head down the isle. Right before they entered the house, Narcissa tossed her bouquet of roses into the crowd, which landed in the arms of Regulus's girlfriend, Ella, who blushed as Regulus kissed her.   
  
...  
  
The reception took place outside on the other side of Malfoy Manor, in a different garden. A dance platform had been put next to a wall of rose bushes, next to where the band was going to play. A pile of now unwrapped wedding gifts sat on a table. Lucius and Narcissa's biggest present of all was Malfoy Manor, a gift from Lucius's parents. Lucius liked Bellatrix and Rodolphus's present best; it was a book where you could put baby photographs and write down his/her's progress. After the reception had been going on for an hour, Narcissa and Lucius had begun to look tired. While everyone else danced and ate cake, they sat together on a bench, Narcissa sleeping soundly in Lucius's arms.   
  
"Poor girl," said Caleb with a grin as he and Regina danced over. "Why don't you two go inside and sleep? We'll see that your guests are properly thanked." Lucius looked extremely grateful.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Black." He picked Narcissa up gently and carried her into the manor.   
  
...  
  
Lucius staggered up the stairs sleepily. He opened the door to the room where Narcissa had been sleeping and laid her down on the bed. "Sweet dreams, love." He kissed her forehead and headed to his new bedroom, which was supposed to be his and Narcissa's, though he wasn't sure how she would react if she woke up next to him.  
  
At midnight Narcissa woke up and found herself alone. She shivered and rubbed her arms. It was very cold for July and she felt cold, tired, and lonely. Narcissa got out of bed and headed down the hall to Lucius's room. She pushed the door open and saw him sleeping peacefully; he was curled up and his jaw was slack as he breathed lightly. Narcissa tiptoed over to the bed and crawled in next to him, pulling the blankets to her chin before she fell fast asleep.  
  
... 


	10. Part Ten: The Little Dragon

You're Still The One  
Part Ten: The Little Dragon  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: PG-13  
  
genre: romance/drama  
  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
author's note: Don't think because of the last chapter that Lucius and Narcissa's relationship is perfect.   
  
  ...  
  
"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."-Ralph Waldo Emerson   
  
"Love doesn't make the world go round, love is what makes the ride worthwhile."-Elizabeth Browning   
  
...  
  
Narcissa and Lucius's marriage wasn't perfect. They were the first to admit it. Lucius wanted a child but Narcissa felt she was too young. Lucius had an interesting job while Narcissa sat at home, doing nothing because their house-elf, Dobby, did all the work. Narcissa felt she had a boring life and would do anything to change it. And in her heart she knew what might make her feel more loved and needed; a baby.   
  
"M-m-mistress, Dobby is done with his chores," squeaked Dobby, one grey and rainy afternoon in January of 1980, six months after Narcissa and Lucius were married.   
  
"Thank you, Dobby. You may go eat or do whatever you want now," said Narcissa carelessly, gazing out of the bleak, grey window. She sat down in an armchair in the parlor and picked up the baby book Bellatrix and Rodolphus had give them for their wedding. Narcissa brushed her hand lightly across the page, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"You want a baby, don't you?" A soft, cool voice spoke into Narcissa's ear. She gasped and spun around in her chair. Lucius, wrapped in his traveling cloak, was standing behind her.   
  
Narcissa scowled. "No."  
  
Lucius raised a thin blonde eyebrow. "I think you do."   
  
"I hate you! It's all your fault I'm married to you! You're arrogant, selfish..."  
  
"And you love me," he said simply, trying to conceal a grin.  
  
"You're such a prat!" Narcissa got up from her chair and flounced out of the room.   
  
"Narcissa, come back," Lucius said calmly. Narcissa didn't listen and Lucius heard her climbing the stairs. He hurried after her up the stairs.  
  
Narcissa curled up in the bed she shared with Lucius and cried silently. This wasn't the fairy-tale marriage she had pictured as a young girl. It was real, it was painful. But she did love him. And she did want a baby more than anything.  
  
Lucius came quietly into the room and sat down on the bed next to Narcissa. "Narcissa..."  
  
She sat up, wiping her eyes. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Narcissa smiled weakly.  
  
Lucius laughed and pulled her into his arms. "I know. You're no saint either. But I love you anyway." He kissed her gently.   
  
"No matter what happens, that will never change. I'll love you until the day I die."  
  
...  
  
Spring came with warm, light air that cheered everyone tired of a long, cold winter. Except Narcissa, who couldn't be cheered by anyone or anything.  
  
For the fifth morning in a row, Narcissa found herself leaning over the toilet in her best bathrobe, vomiting. She wiped her mouth on her hand weakly and sat up. "Oh bloody hell...I'm going to kill him! I swear to God, I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Narcissa went tearing down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Lucius was just beginning to eat breakfast. He looked up in surprise as his bedraggled wife stormed in.  
  
"You!" she shrieked, point a thin finger at him. "You did this to me! You'll pay for this, you bastard!"   
  
Before Lucius could answer, Narcissa had clapped a hand to her mouth and ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.  
  
Lucius got up and followed his wife into the bathroom, where she was now slumped on the floor, her eyes closed.   
  
"What did I do now?" he said, perplexed.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Narcissa shouted, getting to her feet. "Three months pregnant! And it's all your fault!"  
  
...  
  
Lucius looked at her joyfully. "You're having a..a..We're having a baby?"  
  
"Yes," snapped Narcissa. She ran her hand lightly over her stomach. "I took a home test but I suspected it. I've been vomiting for the last week and I've gained weight."   
  
Lucius picked his wife up off the ground and kissed her. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
Narcissa eyed him beadily. "You damn well better. You're paying for the best widwife money can buy so I can have a less painful and more easy birth. Because if it's anything life my gran and mother have said, you're going to die a slow, painful death."  
  
...  
  
After that, Narcissa pregnancy went fairly well. She had morning sickness once in a while but the only real change in her was her stomach. The rest of her body was thin while her stomach looked like a large beach ball.   
  
It was mid-October of 1980 when Narcissa really started to get tired of being pregnant. Her back ached, the baby was kicking nearly nonstop (or so it felt), and she could barely move.   
  
It was noon when Narcissa felt a curious gushing, like water, from between her legs. She gave a loud shriek, finally realizing what the light contractions she had been having that morning meant: the baby was coming. She quickly grabbed her cloak and Disapparated.   
  
Narcissa arrived at the Ministry of Magic seconds later. In a cloak, bathrobe, and slippers she hurried into a lift and pressed a button quickly. The Ministry wasn't very crowded because so many witches and wizards were on their lunch break. When the lift stop, Narcissa was standing right in front of Lucius, who looked at her, stunned.  
  
"Narcissa! What the hell are you doing here? You should be resting!"  
  
Narcissa gritted her teeth, glaring at him. "Oh yeah? You try and rest when you're having a baby! Think you could do it, eh?"   
  
Lucius's face paled. "The..the baby? Disapparate...now," he demanded, seeing her hesitate.   
  
"But you have to come with me!" Tears welled in her eyes.   
  
"I wanted to tell my boss...Oh, I'm on lunch break anyway..." With a quick pop they both Disapparated.  
  
...  
  
When they arrived in Malfoy Manor, Lucius brought her upstairs and laid her in their bed. "I'm going to get the midwife." He ran out of the room and downstairs.  
  
The contracts started to get worse. Narcissa yelped with pain and started to sob. "I-want-this-over!" she wailed. Lucius came sprinting into the room, the midwife, Elizabeth Palmer, at his heels.   
  
"What can I do, Ms. Taylor?" Lucius ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair, looking nervous and excited.  
  
Elizabeth smiled warmly and sat down at the end of the bed. "Just hold your wife's hand, Mr. Malfoy. I can handle the rest." She pulled a blanket and towel out of her bag. She lifted up Narcissa's robe. "I can see the baby's head, Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy! One big push should do it...Come on now, Mrs. Malfoy, push!"  
  
Narcissa pushed but stopped, extreme pain gripping her. "One more push, Mrs. Malfoy..."  
  
She pushed again and then heard a loud wail. Narcissa slumped back onto the pillows and closed her eyes.  
  
"You have a beautiful baby boy, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Congratulations."  
  
"A boy..." Narcissa could hear Lucius whisper ecstatically. She opened her eyes and sat up. In Lucius's arm was a little baby boy, with a few wisps of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.   
  
"What are you going to name him?" Elizabeth smiled at the family as she helped Narcissa clean up.   
  
Narcissa gazed at her son lovingly.  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
... 


	11. Part Eleven: A New Start & The Boy Who L...

You're Still The One  
Part Eleven: A New Start & The Boy Who Lived  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: PG-13  
  
genre: romance/drama  
  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most important of all...love.  
  
author's note: Kiri-Thanks for reassuring me fluff is okay. I've done fluff before and I got bad reviews. :( I'm sorry Narcissa was a bitch, she won't be for the rest of the story. :)  
  
aragornluver821-Thanks for the review! :)  
  
Here I am - this is me  
I come into this world so wild and free  
Here I am - so young and strong  
Right here in the place where I belong   
  
It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
It's a new day - in a new land  
And it's waiting for me  
Here I am   
  
...  
  
Elizabeth left soon after Draco's birth, leaving the Malfoys alone for the first time as a trio. Narcissa now felt awful about how she had treated Lucius during her pregnancy. He had been so loving, so kind. Lucius was getting a bottle for Draco and when he entered the room again, Narcissa burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lucius, I'm sorry!" Lucius looked stunned and Draco started to cry too. He hurried to his wife and son's side.   
  
"What on Earth do you have to be sorry for?" He pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head.   
  
She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "I've been awful to you! I'm s-s-sorry!" Narcissa wiped away the tears and rocked Draco gently. He stopped sobbing and looked up at his mother and father with big blue eyes.   
  
"It's all right, Narcissa. I forgive you. It's all right," he said soothingly. Narcissa laid Draco down for a moment and buried her face in Lucius's chest.   
  
"I love you...And I'm so, so sorry." Lucius seemed stunned at this affection. Narcissa had never been very affectionate, even when he tried. It lifted Lucius's spirits to think being a mother might bring out the best in her. He kissed her, cupping her chin in his hands.   
  
"I told you it's okay. Don't worry about it." Draco, who was lying on the blankets made a soft cooing noise and gazed at his parents.   
  
"I bet you're hungry, eh Draco?" Lucius picked up his son. "Do you want to feed him, Narcissa?"  
  
Narcissa shook her head. "You can, if you'd like." Lucius beamed at her and put the bottle to Draco's lips and he began to drink.  
  
...  
  
Narcissa and Lucius had never been prouder in their lives; Draco was a wonderful baby, who was very curious about his surroundings. At three months he was able to lift his head up while lying on him stomach. At sixth months he could sit up by himself and would watch his parents reading or talking about the news from his playpen. He also began to teeth, which meant that he cried whenever he didn't have his teething ring.  
  
Draco could walk at ten months, making him a handful. Narcissa was no longer bored and lonely while Lucius was at work; she always had Draco.  
  
"Mumumu!" It was an unusually warm and cloudy October day and while Narcissa worked in the rose garden, Draco sat in his playpen, wearing a very adorable short and shirt set with ducks on them.   
  
Narcissa flicked her wand at the roses one last time and all the weeds in between them disappeared. She hurried over to Draco and picked up him up. "Mumumu!" he babbled delightedly, waving his little hands. 'Mumumu' was Draco's "name" for Narcissa. For the longest time she had said "Say 'mummy' Draco, mum-y." So when he finally began to speak, his second word had been "mumumu". The sky started to darken, threatening rain. Narcissa waved her wand, packing up the playpen and ran inside with Draco, just before it began to pour.   
  
Narcissa headed into the parlor with Draco, where he took his nap before lunch. She changed his diaper, then tucked him into his playpen, before exiting into the kitchen.   
  
There she sat at the table and opened Draco's baby book. She smiled fondly at her photographic self, standing next to Lucius, who was holding Draco. Then she flipped to the page she had filled out when he was born.  
  
full name: Draco Malfoy  
date of birth: 16th October, 1980  
mother: Narcissa Maire (Black) Malfoy  
father: Lucius Malfoy  
siblings: none  
hair colour: blonde  
eye colour: blue (at one year they are now grey)  
most resembles: father, Lucius Malfoy  
  
The next page was for first and favorite words, as well as toys.  
  
first word: Dada (Daddy)  
second word: Mumumu (Mummy)  
favorite words: Dada, Mumumu, bad, rat, & owl  
favorite toys: fake wand, pans, and stuffed owl, Who  
  
Narcissa was startled out of her dreamlike state by sudden shrieks from Draco.  
  
"MUMUMU!" Draco's shrieks echoed into the kitchen.   
  
"Draco!" gasped Narcissa, running into the parlor. Draco's shrieks had turned into giggles.   
  
"Mumumu!" His round little face beamed at her.   
  
"Do you want to give Mummy a heart attack, Draco? It sounded like someone was torturing you!"   
  
"S-s-sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Malfoy..." A small man with a pointed face stood in the doorway.   
  
"Rat! Rat, rat, rat!" cried Draco happily, pointing at him.  
  
"Hush, Draco," Narcissa held her son close and glowered at the man. "Peter Pettigrew, what on EARTH on you doing here? I thought my son was being tortured!"  
  
Peter looked ashamed. "I...I was just wondering where Lucius was. I have urgent matters to discuss with him."  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly Peter, you know he's at work! He'll..."  
  
"Narcissa? Draco?" A voice came from the front hall. Lucius was home.  
  
"We're in the parlor, Lucius!" Narcissa called back. Lucius entered the parlor and kissed his wife. He took Draco from her arms and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Peter.  
  
"Peter! What are you doing here?" He frowned and set Draco down. The little boy toddled over to his mother and peered out at Peter and Lucius from behind her robes.  
  
"L-Lucius...I have urgent business to d-d-discuss with you..." Lucius rolled his eyes.   
  
"Narcissa, why don't you and Draco head into the dining room? I'll be in there in a minute."   
  
Narcissa scooped up Draco and exited the room, walking into the dining room. She put Draco in his high chair and crept to the door, pressing her ear to the sleek wood.   
  
"God damn it, Peter! Tonight? He hasn't said a bloody thing to us about it!" Narcissa could hear Lucius pacing.   
  
"Y-y-yes. He thinks tonight is the best time. Everyone will be at Halloween celebrations."  
  
"And is he doing it himself?"  
  
"Y-yes. By himself. We are to stay away from Godric's Hollow. His orders."   
  
Lucius sighed. "Very well. Thank you, Peter." Narcissa heard Peter Disapparate and hurried to her seat and sat down, just as Lucius entered the room.  
  
He pasted a smile on his face as he looked at his wife and son. "Now, how was your day?"  
  
...  
  
The next day stunning news was all over the wizarding world: Lord Voldemort had met his downfall in little Harry Potter after he killed his mother, father, and had tried to turn his wand on the baby boy. But Voldemort failed to kill Harry. Weakened, he fled, leaving his followers in a tight spot: their lord was gone and the Ministry was coming to find accused Death Eaters.   
  
Lucius spent the day locked in the bedroom he and Narcissa shared, and from the murmuring coming from the room, other Death Eaters were there as well. At one o'clock in the afternoon, after Draco had just been put in his playpen for his afternoon nap, there was a sharp rap on the front door.  
  
Narcissa's face paled and she could no longer hear chatter from upstairs. "Mrs. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?" A voice called from the front porch. Narcissa walked into the hall and opened the front door with a trembling hand.   
  
The Minister of Magic, Edgar Blume, stood on the front porch, accompanied by five Aurors. Edgar's expression was serious. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Mrs. Malfoy, but we have an arrest warrant for your husband, Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa mouthed wordlessly at him.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I am afraid we have the right to enter your home and search until we find your husband. Step aside." Narcissa stood there, her mind buzzing with his words.  
  
"Step aside, Mrs. Malfoy!" barked Edgar, losing his temper. A man stepped forward, took Narcissa by the arm and guided her into the parlor where Draco was still sleeping.   
  
"Stay here," he growled. "Don't interfere."  
  
"Moody! We need your help!" Another one of the Aurors called to the man who had led Narcissa into the parlor. He spun on his heel and exited the room.   
  
There was the sound of loud voices and swearing from upstairs, which startled Draco, who woke instantly and began to cry.  
  
"Mumumu!" Narcissa felt tears welling in her eyes as she picked up her son. She heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Lucius, the Minister, and the Aurors pass the parlor.   
  
"LUCIUS!" shrieked Narcissa, starting to sob. She flew into the hall and caught up with the Aurors, who had Lucius in a full body bind. Narcissa looked up at the men, feeling totally helpless.   
  
"Please," she whispered. "Don't take my husband."  
  
"Your husband is a criminal, Mrs. Malfoy. He will have a hearing in front of the Wizengamot on the 3rd of November. Your presence is required," Edgar Blume said emotionlessly, looking down at the sobbing woman. They touched Edgar's hat and in two seconds they were gone.   
  
"DADA!" screamed Draco, breaking the horrible silence.  
  
... 


	12. Part Twelve: Happily Ever After

You're Still The One  
Part Twelve: Happily Ever After  
  
My very first Lucius/Narcissa story. Enjoy!  
  
rating: PG-13  
  
genre: drama  
  
summary: The story of Narcissa Malfoy: life, school, friendship, and the most   
important of all...love.  
  
Thank you for the good reviews and the criticism! *hands out cookies* I'm   
really sorry the characters seem more American and I'll try to fix that in my   
future stories...This is the ending of You're Still The One. It's where   
Narcissa's story of her school years and young adulthood end. I hope you enjoyed the   
story.   
 ...  
  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT  
AUROR OFFICE  
  
The third of November in the year Nineteen Eighty One  
  
Dear Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
Please remember that your presence is required at the trial of your husband,   
Mr. Lucius Malfoy, on the third of November. Please be at courtroom #11 on the   
3rd at ten o'clock in the morning. Make sure to be prompt.  
  
Sincerely,  
Alastor Moody  
  
...  
  
Narcissa clutched the parchment on which her husband's trial date was written   
in a trembling hand. She eyed the door to the courtroom nervously. She took a   
deep breath and entered the room. It was buzzing with the sound of about two   
hundred voices. Narcissa felt like she was going to faint as she took a seat   
on one of the benches. Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch Sr. entered the room and   
everyone fell silent. Crouch went to his seat with the rest of the Wizengamot   
but did not sit down.   
  
"Bring in the prisoner!" he barked, his eyes glittering with fury.  
  
Two Dementors entered the room, each holding one of Lucius's arms. Narcissa   
gave a cry of horror when her husband entered. Only a few days in Azkaban and   
he already looked disheveled and his eyes were beginning to look hollow. His   
head jerked up at the sound of Narcissa's cry, though his eyes showed   
recognition, he did not (and could not) acknowledge his wife in any other way.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, you are accused of being in Lord Voldemort's inner circle. I   
believe this deserves a sentence in Azkaban no shorter than--" Crouch was   
interrupted by Cornelius Fudge, who stood up.  
  
"Mr. Crouch, I have spoken to Mr. Malfoy and he denies being a Death Eater.   
He is a very respected wizard...And he told me he has names for you."  
  
Crouch raised an eyebrow and glared down at Lucius.  
  
"What names can you give me?" he said icily.   
  
Lucius looked up, a spark of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Walden McNair...Rodolphus Lestrange...Bellatrix Lestrange...Severus   
Snape..." he said quietly.   
  
There was a loud buzzing filling the courtroom again.  
  
"Silence!" snarled Crouch. "Well...These names are new information to the   
Ministry. I suppose because you've been so generous and so noble..." Crouch's   
voice was dripping with sarcasm. It was obvious he thought Lucius was guilty.   
"Twenty years in Azkaban!"   
  
There was an angry murmur from the crowd and Narcissa felt faint.   
  
"All in favor of sending the accused to Azkaban?" Crouch looked around. A few   
hands had shot up nervously. "All opposed?" Many hands shot up into the air.   
Crouch looked furious. "Cleared of all charges!"  
  
Narcissa gave a happy cry and ran toward her husband, whom she embraced   
tightly. "I love you, Lucius."  
  
A rare smiled had lit up Lucius's face. "I love you, Narcissa."  
  
 ...  
  
Narcissa and Lucius Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, where they were greeted   
by Dobby, who looked thrilled to see his master.   
  
"Master is back!" squeaked the elf, dabbing at his eyes. "Dobby is so glad to   
see Master!" Lucius looked down at the groveling elf with a cool expression.   
  
"Where is my son, Dobby?"   
  
"Little master is sleeping, sir. Would you like me to wake him?" Dobby looked   
up at Lucius with his large green eyes.   
  
"No, Dobby. Let Draco sleep." He gave his wife another kiss before heading   
upstairs to wash and put on clean robes. Narcissa headed to the parlor where   
Draco was napping in his playpen.   
  
"Mumumu!" Draco was standing up, his big grey eyes wide and curious. "Dada?   
Dada?" He peered past his mother, hearing Lucius's footsteps on the stairs. He   
entered the room, the arrogant and confident air surrounding him once more.   
"DADA!" shrieked Draco, this time clapping his little hands with delight.   
  
 ...  
  
Lucius had managed to get out of going to Azkaban by paying Cornelius Fudge   
to defend him. He kept giving generously to the Ministry of Magic and St.   
Mungo's, which made him look like a kind, generous man. As the years went on,   
Lucius became less and less affectionate toward his son in public, though his love   
for him never wavered. Nor did his love for Narcissa. As the watched Draco   
board the Hogwarts Express for the first time, he knew in his heart, no matter   
what, Narcissa and Draco would always be the most important people to him.   
  
"Good-bye, Mother! Good-bye, Father!" Draco, flanked by his friends Vincent   
Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, waved to his parents. Narcissa was dabbing her eyes   
with a handkerchief.   
  
"Good-bye, Draco! I'll send you anything you've forgotten! Send us and owl   
and let us know what house you're in!" The train picked up speed and disappeared   
around a bend. Narcissa's face was buried in the handkerchief.   
  
"He'll be a Slytherin, just like us Narcissa. We've raised him well, now it's   
up to him to determine his future." Narcissa looked up at Lucius and gave him   
a watery smile.   
  
"I hope he will be as good of a father and husband as you, someday." Lucius   
smiled slightly and with a loud crack, the both Disapparated.   
  
 ...  
  
Three days later, while Lucius was at work, Draco's owl came.   
  
Dear Mother and Father,  
  
I was sorted into Slytherin. Hogwarts is wonderful and I am enjoying my   
classes. Mother, could you please send me one of your chocolate cakes? I hope you   
are both well and I'll see you at Christmas.   
  
Your son,  
Draco  
  
With a quick flick of her wand, a chocolate cake in a box and a tin of fudge   
appeared in front of Narcissa.   
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm very proud that you're a Slytherin and I know your father will be too. I   
will let him know as soon as he gets home. Here's the chocolate cake you want,   
along with some fudge. Let me know if you need anything else. Send an owl   
every few weeks letting us know how you are.   
  
Love,  
Mother  
  
Narcissa tied the box and letter to the owl's leg and it soared out the open   
window. She went and got Draco's baby book from the shelf in the parlor. Narcissa curled up in an armchair and opened the book with trembling hands. "My baby..." whispered Narcissa, as her fingers brushed a photograph of Draco as a baby. She flipped to the end of the book, where the last page was almost full. There were pictures of Draco at ten and eleven here. Narcissa picked up a quill, dipped it in ink, and began to fill out the last blank line.   
  
Hogwarts House: Slytherin  
  
Narcissa pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and swiped at her eyes. Her son. How proud she was of him.  
  
...  
  
Lucius was greeted by a beaming Narcissa that night. "He's in Slytherin, Lucius! Our son is a Slytherin."  
  
Lucius smiled, his pride obvious. "I knew he would be."   
  
...  
  
Later that night, as Narcissa slid into bed next to Lucius, she reflected on the last twelve years of her life. They were the best and worst years of her life. She always wondered if she'd regret marrying Lucius but as she watched her husband sleeping peacefully, she knew that marrying him had been one of the best things to ever happen to her.   
  
"Lucius?" Narcissa wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"Hmm?" Lucius blinked sleepily, a slightly curious expression on his face.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Narcissa." Lucius kissed his wife's forehead.   
  
Lucius drifted back to sleep and Narcissa finally fell asleep too, a serene smile on her face. After all they had been through, Lucius was still the one she wanted to be with...for life.   
  
... 


End file.
